My Guardian and His Angel
by Keito-san
Summary: Criss Angel Mindfreak; A tragic accident leaves Melantha Ines Jacobs an orphan. She is less than thrilled when she learns her godfather is Criss Angel, a Las Vegas mag-sorry-ilLUUUUsionist. How will they learn they are more alike then it seems?
1. Crash, Boom, Orphan

**AN: Okay, I suck at writing in first person. This is another shot at it. It will stay in one person's POV, Mel, a fifteen year old girl. I figure this will be easiest since... Well, I am a teenage girl... So yeah. Don't shoot me. Another Criss Angel fanfic... But this one isn't about love... AMAZING! I DID A MAGIC TRICK!!**

**READ AND REVIEW**

* * *

I didn't want this. I never wanted it. I never minded it, but I never wanted it. Sometimes they were constant. Always going on and on and on. It got on my nerves occasionally, especially when you couldn't see them. Sometimes you didn't want to see them. They were outright horrid sometimes. Oh, and the teenage boys when I hit puberty. I never got any privacy.

You have absolutely no clue what in God's green earth I'm talking about do you?

_They_ are the constant voices in my head. Ghosts, spirits, residual energy, poltergeist, whatever you wish to call them. They are real, sorry to burst your bubble and make you paranoid.

And trust me when I say they are real. I've been to shrink after shrink, been on medicine after medicine, and nothing worked. My dad kept on shoveling out money trying to solve this. Mom, God bless her soul, eventually got him to believe in me. Dad was more worried about how kids would react after that. I said I never told anybody.

I didn't, and life was relatively normal until age fifteen. I normally blocked them out with music. Thankfully I lived in a relatively sheltered town. Yes, there a few bad seeds, but no murders, very few fatal accidents, and the hospital was very good at saving lives.

In fact I never really experienced much in my little town. There were a few colonial ghosts, the two teenage lovebirds, some dead animals, oh, and my grandpapa. He was the one I talked to the most. Well, everything except girlie things… And boys. That's best left to moms.

Yes, life was normal. Until age fifteen.

Enter party, a snowstorm, and a drunk driver.

Boom, crash. Two lives gone in an instant.

Two lives my parents.

My dad, not always understand but always caring. I could never snuggle up with him or shoot hoops with him.

My mom, always there with a hug and a kiss, she would never give me advice or give me a smile.

As much I wanted them to stay as spirits, I wanted them to pass on. To forever stay put on earth was torture, my grandfather was proof. I hurt me to let him go. I sat up in my room for days after the funeral, venturing outside for food and bathroom breaks, and only my black and white cat, Fey Rey.

I heard them talking about arrangements. I had never met my godfather. All I knew about him was that he was my mom's cousin and her best guy friend. Something happened and they lost contact.

Where would I go? I certainly couldn't go with my godfather. I would leave the only things that tied me to my parents and my grandpapa. Besides I didn't even know him. My family wouldn't let me go with some one I had never met.

Then I heard them whispering about me. I had snuck down to get food but stayed on the stairs, holding Fey as an anchor. They, aunts, uncles, cousins and grandparents whom I all knew, but in a strange way...didn't.

"She's an odd child," some one said.

"Always talking about Finn, her dad's dad. Day after he died, she was asking how grandpa got out of the ground."

"Unnatural. Danny poured so much money trying to fix it."

"It went away though, didn't it?"

"Eventually, yes. I think she was trying to get attention."

"I don't know, Lucia. Best let him take her. He's into that sort of thing."

It frightened me. I knew they were talking about my second cousin. I didn't want to leave. I'd nail myself to the wall of the house before I'd leave. There was no way in hell…

No way…

But they found away.

They took Fey Rey, my dog tags (Granddad), my raggedy Anne doll (Mom), and my basketball (Dad).

Damn them.

So I followed, put up a fight, but followed. I was on a plane, past the all the comforts of the forests, past highways, roads, mountains, and finally, desert. You could not understand my disappointment.

Deserts. Ugh. Constantly hot, no snow, occasional rain. I was ready to kill myself. The plane landed in Vegas.

My second cousin lived in Vegas? VEGAS?

Oh crap. Vegas. High crime rate. High death rate. Lot's n' lots of spirits to chat up. I was going to go insane. End up in the loony bin with a Krueger impersonator and a man with a two second memory. Great.

And then I realized my cousin could be a cheesy salesman with the slicked back hair, flamboyant shirts, and some hooker on his arm. I shivered at the thought.

The man I met was entirely different (THANK GOD!!).

He met me at baggage claim with two other men. He was tall, a foot taller than me at least. His hair was short, multicolored, and shiny. His dark eyes were happy, and sad (maybe at my arrival and my m-mom's death). His face was square, but handsome. He wore a dark shirt and artistically worn and torn jeans. He had several large, diamond studded chains, earrings, and rings. He was wearing at least a quarter million dollars on him. In his hand was a sign that read in large block letters: "MELANTHA INES JACOBS."

Ugh. Full name.

"Melantha?" he asked, holding out a hand. He wasn't fooling himself. The only connection we had was my mom.

"Mel, please," I requested, taking his hand. It was huge compared to mine. His rings dwarfed mine tenfold. I had on my plain silver claddagh, half the size of the normal ring, and a quarter the size of his bling. I felt something on the edge of my mind. A spirit. Barely five minutes on the ground. This was going to suck.

"So you must be my godfather?"

"Yes I am. I'm Criss Angel. You mom probably didn't talk about me much," he said. The name rang a bell… Oh yes, my friend worshipped him. He was a musician/ reality star/ magician… no ilLUsionist. His tricks were all slight of hand or endurance. My friend flipped when I pointed out this out.

"Criss… Nice to meet you. And you're right; m-mom never said much about you," I said, pushing a smile through the pain in my heart.

"Let's go to you new home, eh?" Criss said, patting my back. The edge of my mind prickled again, but I pushed it away. Not now. Never.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! ALSO LOOKING FOR A BETA READER!! THANK YOU AND GOODNIGHT!!**

**CHAPTER 2 AND 3 POSTED IN SAME NIGHT!! BETA READER PLEASE!!**


	2. Criss POV on Mel

**Chapter Two is from Criss Angels POV (point of view). There won't be many from his POV.**

* * *

I remember the day the call came quite clearly. I was practicing for my Circ du Soleil shows. We were taking a break and I was checking my messages. There were three, all from one phone number. I listened to them all.

"Criss? This is Lucia, your cousin. Listen, we have to talk… It's… It's about Amy. Please call back."

That was at eight, two hours ago. Lucia was on the other coast. Why would Lucia, notorious night owl, call at five in the morning? I listened to the next message.

"Please, Christopher, it's important… Amy… Please call back."

That one was an hour from the last one.

"Christopher! Please… Amy and Danny… Oh God. Please. I don't want to just leave messages. Call back soon!"

Lucia was crying, trying to push out the words. I made a move to dial her number when my phone jumped to life. I quickly answered, afraid of what was going to come next. I answered hesitantly.

"Hello?"

"Criss? Oh, Christopher! Thank God!" It was Lucia again, sounding relieved. I motioned for my brothers to come over and put her on speakerphone.

"Lucia? You're on speaker. JD and Costa are here. What's up?"

"Criss… Amy and Danny were in an accident. They… They're dead."

Shock hit me. Amy? Not little precious Amy! No! That's impossible! My best friend… My very first assistant… My comforter… No… We had grown up together. She was there when my dad died. She named me the godfather of her child, and I promised her the same. Then the fight when both of us moved. She moved for her kid, and I moved for my job. I still loved her even though I was mad at her.

I vaguely remember the rest. JD was asking when and how.

"Two days ago. They were coming home from a party at a friend's house. It was late and there was a snowstorm. A drunk driver was coming from the other direction and skidded on the ice. With think Danny tried to swerve and he hit a tree."

Two days? Two days! Why wait two days?

"I'm sorry… We would've called sooner but there's their will and Melantha."

Melantha… My godchild.

"She's locked herself in her room. Only comes out to go to the bathroom or shower. The funeral's in a week. Please come… I don't care how busy you all are. You need to come to pay your respects."

Yes. And I would get to meet the grown up Melantha.

I cried the rest of the day. I told everyone to take a day off. They'd all get paid. I just needed to be alone. I locked myself in my apartment and cried. JD and Costa were there, but they didn't have the connection I did with Amy. We were almost brother and sister, partners in crime.

I remember clearing my schedule to allow time to fly there and back. Legal complications prevented me from taking Melantha right away, and I had a business to run. The business world didn't understand grief or mourning.

I saw Melantha at the funeral. She was pale and fragile. Some one had tried to put makeup on her and failed miserably. It was running down her cheeks. I wanted to hug her, but there were hundreds of Greek and Irish women she probably never met already there hugging her.

"Criss… Are you sure you are able to care for her?" Mom whispered.

"I have to, mom. Amy… For Amy," was all I was able to choke out before tears got the best of me, so I went back to study Melantha to distract myself.

Melantha was thin, but strong, I could see that. Her hair was Greek and Irish at the same time. It was a dark red brown, chestnut I suppose, and perfectly straight, though it could be done up that way. Her skin was an olive tone and she had a natural tan.

Her eyes were light hazel.

No. Not hazel, but yellow almost, with just a hint of green and flecks of brown. Like mine… only more catlike. She was beautiful just like Amy. Looking at her pulled at my heart, but I couldn't help myself. She was my child now. I had to care for her.

I didn't get a chance to talk to Melantha. My flight back to Vegas was right after the funeral. We did however share a brief smile. Then I was gone, off to practice my show. A week later, I was back in the airport, waiting with a sign for my second cousin, my godchild.

Melantha walked up carrying a pet carrier and a pink Adidas knapsack. She read her name and rolled her eyes. I guess she didn't like her full name. It was traditional to say the least.

"Melantha?" I asked. I held out my hand, feeling awkward. I had a long debate about myself earlier whether or not to hug her and at the last second changed my mind. I had cleared my schedule for the day so I could get to know her better. I really wanted to know Amy's kid.

When she took my hand I was surprised. Her hand was thin and cold, tiny inside mine. She wore a thin band around her right ring finger. It clinked against my multiple rings.

"Mel, please. So, you must be my godfather. "

"Yes, I am. I'm Criss Angel. You mom probably didn't talk about me much," I said. Mel flinched just as she pulled away, however she smiled.

"Criss… Nice you meet you. And you're right; m-mom never said much about you."

"Let's go home, eh?" I offered, patting her back. I lead her to my limo, where, unfortunately, was crowded with Loyals, my fans. I waved, ignoring their chants for a trick. I just wanted to go home and contemplate what I had accepted.


	3. Crying is Therapy

Prelude to Chapter Three:

_**Crying**_

_Crying only a little bot_

_is no us. You must cry_

_until your pillow is soaked!_

_Then you can get up and laugh!_

_Then you can jump in the shower_

_and splash-splash-splash!_

_Then you can throw open your window_

_and, "Ha ha! Ha ha!"_

_And if people say, "Hey,_

_what's going on up there?"_

_"Ha ha!" sing back, "Hapiness_

_was hiding in the last tear!_

_I wept it! Ha ha!"_

**Galway Kimmel**

**Chapter 3: Mel's POV.**

I had seen pictures and videos of Vegas, but it is much, much better experience it for real in a limo. Criss' home was the top penthouse of the Luxor Hotel, aka, the top of the pyramid. It was unbelievable. Neon lights everywhere.

And the crowd when my godfather stepped out. Needless to say it was quite loud. His two bodyguards lead me in while he talked to the crowd. He was going to perform an illusion for them. Maybe make them go away. I sighed.

When we reached the penthouse I was greeted by more family members; my great aunt Dimitra and my other second cousins JD and Costa. They hugged me and gave me condolences. I brushed them off with a smile and a thank you. They lead me to the guest room where I would sleep.

It was cozy enough. There was some extra stuff piled along the edges, but it was fine. My room was never clean. There were two cats on the bed, sleeping.

"Hammie! Minx!" Costa said, shooing the cats.

"It's alright," I said, setting down Fey's carrier. She peered out cautiously at the two cats with large golden eyes. They sniffed each other through the bars. I opened the gate and Fey stuck her head out. Minx and Hammie meowed and butted her head playfully. Fey leapt out.

I smiled as the cats sniffed each other and start to rub up against each other. I lay down. Fey settled herself on my chest and stomach, while the tabby one with white markings settled in by my head and the other one curled up into my side. All three were purring.

"They like you," a voice said from the door. I ignored it, feeling the same prickling feeling I got when a spirit was near. I focused my attention on getting my iPod from my pocket without disturbing any of the cats.

"I won't be ignored."

I looked up. There was a shadow. Always a shadow, never any definite form. Though I would have to give this spirit credit; it was revealing itself with any provocation and it was revealing itself in the daytime. Here's why: a spirit revealing itself was like turning on a flashlight. You can't really see it the daytime, but after dark it shows up.

"Who are you?" I asked quietly. The cats moved their heads, their eyes going wide.

"I am John," it said, not moving.

"Could you please leave me alone? I just want to take a nap."

"Doesn't mean I'll go away."

I blasted my iPod. The shadow dissipated and that's when the cats jumped up, claws out. Thankfully that's when the front door opened and Criss came in. I got up and stood in the doorway, watching him interact with his family, friends, and crew members.

"Hey, Mel. Come here," he said, motioning me forward. I picked up Fey, who was all but glued to my leg. I walked forward, cradling my cat. Criss pat the seat next to me. I sat obediently, resting Fey on my lap.

Fey, instead, crawled onto Criss' lap and butted her head against his hand. I glared at her. Traitor. She merely mewed happily and started to purr as if to spite me.

"He likes me," Criss said.

"She. Her name's Fey, as in like a fairy," I corrected him. The prickling sensation was back. Criss nodded and pet her absentmindedly while he talked to his brother about upcoming events. I got bored and picked up a magazine.

"Criss, are you sure you want to go through with the implosion stunt?" Costa said. That pricked up my attention.

"What?" I asked, turning towards my new caretaker.

"It's just a stunt. Trust me I'll live," he said, brushing it off. I frowned. The prickling sensation grew worse, more and more into a headache. I sighed.

"Do you have any ibuprofen?" I asked. "I have a headache that won't go away."

Aunt Dimitra, I guess that's what I should call her, got up and headed to the cabinet. She returned with a pill and water. I took it. It wouldn't help, but it'd take the edge off the pain. I stood.

"Thanks… I'm gonna go take a nap," I said quietly, edging out of the room. I nearly flew into my new room. I closed the door, leaving a small gap for Fey to push her way in. I changed and fell asleep before closing my eyes.

* * *

Sleep is the only way I can escape them. In my waking hours, I can ignore them, but against Hollywood fact, they cannot enter dreams. At least, they never have before.

* * *

I woke up later, around one in the morning, to realize I was in Las Vegas, with a man I never remember meeting before earlier. I realized my parents were dead and I was never going to see them again.

I cried. Not only did I just cried, sobbed, blubbered, wept, and generally made a lot of noise.

When I stopped I heard a similar noise. Crying, but subdued, muffled. Some one was trying to hide it, trying to be strong. I followed it, against my better judgment. It led across the carpeted hall and into my godfather's room. I put my ear against the door.

Criss was crying, ever so softly. I could he gasps as he tried to catch his breath, just as I was a few minutes ago. Amazing how I could recover so fast.

His crying explained why no one had responded to my crying. Not that I minded._ Crying is an ugly, but therapeutic, thing._

I opened the door and looked in. Criss didn't take notice. I crept up towards the bed. Criss was curled up. I placed a hand on his shoulder, sudden sympathy and compassion coming over me. Perhaps it was maternal.

_Maybe it was mom._

I hugged Criss. I didn't want him to cry. He didn't seem to notice me until I whispered.

"Why are you crying? There's no crying in magic!"

Criss opened his red eyes and stared at me, amazed. Mine must've been equally red. I smiled, though another wave of sadness hit me. Tears started up again and I couldn't help a sob sneak through my tough shell. He hugged me this time. We both ended up comforting each other until we fell asleep on his bed.

My friend would've flipped.

**May I recommend The Book Thief? It is a great book told from the perspective of death. Soooo goood even though I was forced to read it. Oh, please Read and Review, and don't forget my search for a beta reader!**


End file.
